In machines used for packaging and/or processing finished products and/or semi-finished products, it is often necessary to transfer the products from an upstream station to a downstream station.
A simple conveyor belt is adapted to carry out this type of activity in all cases in which the quantity of products to be transferred per unit of time is lower than preset limits.
In cases where greater transfer speeds are required, it is possible to combine a plurality of belts arranged side by side.
Obviously, the arrangement side by side thereof results in an increase of the overall encumbrances.
This solution however suffers numerous problems in that it may not allow an optimal sorted arrangement of products at the entry point of the downstream station.
It should be noted that, in many cases, if the products do not arrive at the downstream station with the necessary arrangement, the latter will not be able to operate on them correctly.